


Temptation & Punishment

by neeharlow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't Toy With Kylo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Filthy Words of the Sexual Kind, Fingering, Force Usage, He Backhands You, I can't believe I just added that tag, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is still a dickhead, Kylo Ren's Massive Penis may as well be its own character, Mean Kylo Ren, No hands Blow Job, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rough Sex, Sassy Reader, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Violence, apprentice reader, naughty words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow
Summary: (Old Title: Desires)  You were Kylo Ren's apprentice and you had picked up an inappropriate hobby recently that tormented your Master. You apparently lacked any self preservation and enjoyed watching him squirm as you flirted and teased. This  made Kylo's blood boil with an envious rage. Not that he'd ever admit to such emotions nor the temptation he felt as he watched you debase yourself in front of him and others. You. Were His. Kylo had enough your games and was about to show what happened to very, very bad girls. To remind just where you belonged: Under Him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Temptation & Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This was Desires. But I went through and edited it. Rewrote it. And made it more coherent. Still mindless smut. Still no plot be seen. But its far more dirties and I added some interesting new parts. Enoy!

You giggled and twirled a strand of your hair around your index finger. Eyes lit up with your smile as your cheeks grew a rosy hue. You leaned forward against the young First Order lieutenant and whispered into his ear all the dirty things you wanted to do to him. He smiled nervously as his hand reached to scratch the back of his neck. A nervous chuckle fell from his thin lips as they stretched tight into a seductive smirk however his eyes kept darting across the room to the tall, gloomy figure who watched you from the corner. Kylo Ren clenched his fists in fury as he was forced to hear every syllable that fell from your lips as you continued to flirt with one of your many admirers. 

Normally he wouldn't be able to hear your words but you were basically broadcasting the conversation through thought. He could almost swear you were doing it on purpose. It was one of the less than appropriate hobbies you’d recently picked up to antagonize the Master of the Knights of Ren. From behind his mask he bore holes into the back of the other man's head through narrowed eyes. He wasn't jealous. Why should Kylo care if the young lieutenant would soon be caressing your soft skin or kissing your lips which he guessed, were sweet in taste and soft in texture. It only made furthered his anger when what was to come flashed in his mind’s eye. You beneath some stranger, their hands touching and teasing your skin. Palms that weren’t his own cupping those breasts, feeling your heart race under his fingertips. A light sheen of sweat covered your body as you panted and withered helplessly under advancements that, once again, were not his own. Kylo shouldn't have such thoughts. Nor should he care about your actives when not shadowing him. What he should and did care about was that his apprentice was acting like a discount credit whore. 

An obviously pissed off Kylo Ren stormed over to the spectacle causing others to flee. The poor soul who had been showering you in admiration was thrown across the room by an invisible Force. Your eyes followed him as he sailed across the room and landed in a heap on the ground several yards away. You scowled at Ren as he grabbed you roughly by the wrist and dragged you out of the room. He didn't release his grasp on you until he had led you into an empty control room nearby. You smirked up at him as you felt the waves of agitation rolling off of his looming figure made your adrenaline sky rocket. You hardly reacted when he grabbed his lightsaber from his belt, ignited it and held it threateningly close to your neck. Your eyes merely glanced at blade unimpressed before moving back to his face. He could see the reflection of his unstable blade in the pupils of your eyes, the red light that illuminated the room cast dark shadows upon your face turning it from angelic to demonic.

“Jealousy really doesn't suit you Ren.”

“I am not jealous.” he said angrily the hint of desperation in his voice hidden by the modulator, “You are my apprentice and what you do reflects on me.”

You chuckled darkly amused. Kylo’s thumb switched the weapon off and he placed the hilt back on his belt at his side. Ren gestured his hand turning on the overhead lights in the room. He reached up and pressed the releases on the sides of his mask and pulled it off. His brown eyes locked on yours caused you to bite down on your lower lip. Testing the waters you slowly reached out and placed your hand on his chest. This close you saw all the beautiful hues in his eyes and you had to admit he had the most beautiful, expressive pair you’d ever had to fortune of gazing into . How could so many shades be in one pair of eyes? Ambers, coppers and even some olive greens when the light hit them just right. You forced your thoughts back into the moment, this was not the time to fall under their spell. His breath caught in his throat when he inhaled sharply at the contact of your hand against the fabric of his tunic. He wasn't blind. You were a temptation and he was more than certain you would feel perfect sprawled beneath him as he took you over and over as many times as he wanted until you were both tired, sore and covered in various bodily fluids. Just that thought sent his blood into a fever. Ren felt the beginnings of an erection stir in his lower regions. He swallowed thickly and tried to slow or better yet, stop the blood rushing to his cock. Those eyes no longer looked at you, they darted away and refused to meet your own. But you had caught onto it instantly pushed up against him hoping to further his arousal.

“You want me...” you whispered.

Kylo pulled away from you. He shook his head and tried to focus his mind on any other place than the increasing lust that threatened to consume him. The need only heightened when you grabbed him and ground your hips against his. Your face split into a grin when your hand traveled between your bodies to his crotch there you felt his cock hard and straining for release from it's prison of black fabric. He closed his eyes and growled as he absentmindedly thrust against your open palm. You popped up on your toes acting as though you were going to kiss him but at the last moment diverted and instead pressed your cheek against his close enough that he could hear your whispered taunt.

“Do you ever wonder how tight I am?” you teased huskily into his ear. “How wet and warm I am? How the walls of my cunt would feel wrapped around your hard length? Driving that rather impressive cock in and out of me as you chased that ever so sweet release?” you brushed your lips against his, “Cause I sure do.”

He was starting to break. You could feel his control slipping strand by strand fraying, loosening and coming undone. You knew he was strong and when he snapped he'd be hostile and reckless in his attempts to claim your body as his own. A fucking or a claiming, it didn’t matter you both wanted it. But you weren't intimidated by him or what he was capable of. You wanted him to hurt you. You would proudly wear the marks of his passion. You moved your arms slowly up and around his neck. Kylo's heart was rapid as he grasped at straws trying to push your tormenting words out of his head. Your intoxicating scent that surrounded him lit his senses on fire. His arms remained at his sides even though his body screamed to touch you.

You slowly kissed your way down the side of his face to his lips. Your tongue licked his bottom lip before you took it between your teeth gnawing on it playfully. You gazed into his eyes a silent dare for him to do something about it. Like a band stretched to its limit he snapped and attacked you with frightening urgency. Using the Force he pushed you against the wall and froze your body with his power. His mouth devoured you as he fought his tongue into your mouth tasting you for the first time. You moaned and trembled under his skilled hands as they explored your body. The fact that he restricted your movements drove your already soaked pussy into a frenzy. Your clit ached with an almost painful throb while your emptiness clenched around nothing. He was all you wanted in that moment. All you needed was for him to fill you with his cock. Too be fucked hard and pumped full of his thick cum.

Kylo wasted no time in pulling his erection out from his pants. It wasn’t a surprise when you looked down and saw that he wasn’t just long but thick, the massiveness of him was something to behold. The kind of big that a girls got to be prepared for, luckily, you soaked and more than ready. His cock was flushed to a deep red his slit already showing shiny beads of precum, you could see it give an eager twitch when he grasped it tightly. He was more than ready to burst. He watched your torment in amusement as he stroked himself. He knew you wanted to touch it, wrap your hand around that heavy, thick heat and feel the throb of his heartbeat yourself. You licked your lips unable to take your eyes off his hand as it slid from base to head several times. He ran his finger across the top gathering the precum before holding it to your lips. Without hesitation you closed your eyes and sucked the digit clean. You furrowed your brow at the delicious taste of his seed mixed with the leather of his gloves.

Quickly he pushed up the skirt of your dress and gave a dark chuckle at the discovery of your lack of underwear. His eyes feasted on your pussy swollen and glistening in the dim light. The anxiety was getting to you and you wanted to move but still he held you in place with the Force. You grunted and gritted your teeth in frustration.

“Kylo...please...” you whined through a clenched jaw. “Let me touch you...”

His lips twisted into a wicked smile before he just barely grazed your cunt with his fingers. He chuckled lowly that deep rumble in his chest echoing in the small room as he slid his middle finger down between your wet folds. Shaking his head he thumbed your clit rubbing around it in circles. You yelped throwing your head back when he suddenly pressed against it with his fingernail.

“I think you've done enough touching for today.” he replied inches from your lips. “You have been a very, very bad girl. I don't think I should fuck you.”

You gaped at him and panic hit you like a brick, “What?”

“I think I should touch myself and make you watch.” he smiled returning his hand to his cock. He once again he stroked himself. “In fact I should stroke my cock to completion. Looking into your eyes and moaning your name as I cum all over that dress. Make you walk around with my cum stains like the whore you are.”

Your glared at him teeth bared. “Fuck you!”

“You don't deserve this cock.”

Kylo sped up his movements grunting as he looked at you. You watched him thrust into his hand the tears of frustration gathered, burning your eyes. He wouldn't! He couldn't do this to you! His breaths were ragged and his movements sloppily signs he was close to climax. He pressed his lips together in concentration as he stroked faster than before. Stringy lines of precum dripped onto the ground below while your cunt again clenched around nothing.

“Kylo!” you cried tears finally spilled down your flushed cheeks. “Please! Please!”

His hand stilled. The invisible restraints left and you fell to your knees before him. Looking up at him you reached for his cock with shaky hands. But he slapped your them away before you could touch him.

“Mouth only.” he ordered.

You opened your mouth and took him inside. Your tongue cradled his length as your lips closed around his thickness. He hissed through gritted teeth the warmth of your mouth almost too much for him. You bobbed your head along him licking and sucking his swollen flesh. His hand grabbed the back of your head and pulled your hair roughly. Your whimpered and he shook from the will it took not to violently skull fuck you. His eyes were wild and feral as they stared down at you. When he finally withdrew from your mouth you looked up at him saliva and drool draining down the sides of your mouth. You looked utterly debauched and broken. He took a moment to try and etch this glorious sight to memory and then pulled you up to your feet by your hair. The pain that shot through your skull made you to hiss in pain. Kylo shoved you harshly against the wall and eagerly lined himself up with your entrance. Teasing you he rubbed his weeping cockhead against the nub hidden within your moist folds. Slowly, ever so slowly he began to sink into you. His girth stretched you open the deeper he went. You held your breath senses overwhelmed by Kylo's movements but you forced your eyes to watch his cock penetrate your flesh.

Kylo lifted your body onto him using gravity to his advantage to impale you fully. His entire being grabbed at anything in an attempt to steady himself and fight off his climax. You were better than he had imagined. You clung to him wrapping your legs around his waist raising your eyes to meet his. Stars, they were even more beautiful when wide with ecstasy. They rolled back as he steadied the two of you against the wall planting one hand it and the other gripping your ass.

“...F-fuck...” you gasped resting your forehead against his.

He held you there for a moment looking deeply into your eyes. Pulling all the way out before plunging back in causing you to clench around him. He was breathing heavily thrusting in and out of you vigorously. You felt the entirety of his length graze against all the right places in your sensitive passage hitting the right spot time after time. You climbed your peak quickly moaning, panting, and clutching at his body in an attempt to bring him even closer against you. More. Anything to heighten the pleasure further.

“I need to cum! Please, let me- fuck- let me cum Kylo!”

“Cum for me...” Kylo said. “Cum for me whore! Cum around this cock!”

The orgasm hit you hard, all intelligent thoughts vanishing from your mind. The corners of your vision spotting as you saw stars. There was nothing but you and him in that moment. Kylo felt you convulse around him tipping him over the edge as your cunt milked the cum from his twitching cock. Trying to catch his breath he gazed at you through tired eyes. His lips met yours in the softest kiss.

“I knew you were jealous..” you whispered before kissing him a final time.

He pulls away abruptly and snatched your chin, still buried hilt deep inside he turned your face back and forth looking at you curiously, as if examining a specimen.

“You think too highly of yourself, apprentice.” he said. He set you down and slid out of you with a shudder. “Filthy. Be sure you make yourself presentable before walking out.” he stated as he tucked his softening cock away.

You narrowed your eyes and feel that his seed had begun to leak out. You kept eye contact and scooped it onto your fingers and shoved them into your mouth. Again, you repeated the motion and licked your hand clean while you stared directly into his eyes. “You taste divine Kylo, you’d never know considering what a piece of shit you are.” you sassed.

Kylo back handed you the sting of his glove sent your face violently to the side. “You forget your place.” he seethed.

“Oh? And what place is that?” you asked slowly turning to look back at him.

He grabbed your face and crashed his lips against yours stealing the air from your lungs in a brutal kiss, “Under me.” he whispered, “Where you belong. Because this…” he reaches and shoves his fingers roughly into your cunt, “Is mine.”

You glared as he removed his hand and licked the remnants of his own cum from his fingers. He smirked, “Huh… I do taste good.”

You gaped at him as he replaced his mask over his head. You didn’t need to see his face to see that stupid smug smile that played at his stupid plush lips. He turned on his heel and left you alone, angry and more than a bit confused but wanting more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments appreciated! Come check me out on Tumblr & Twitter @Nee Harlow or just my writing blog @NeeHarlowWrites also on tumblr.


End file.
